Reencarnacion, la prueba final
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a ver a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.
1. Capítulo 1: Demonios en la tierra

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a ver a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **1/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**1º Capítulo: Demonios en la tierra**

Cuenta una leyenda urbana, que en las noches antes de celebrarse el día de todos los santos, un grupo de ángeles baja del cielo para traer consigo las almas de todos aquellos que han muerto y que puedan estar cerca de sus seres queridos, en un sueño profundo para que puedan permanecer en los recuerdos de aquellos que aman.

Y este año no sería diferente, ya que pese a lo que todo el mundo cree, esta leyenda era en parte cierta. Si llegaban ángeles, pero también demonios que buscan hacerse de las almas que no encuentran el descanso. Usando esta noche como excusa para salir de las entrañas de la tierra y caminar entra los humanos como simples personas. Claro que los ángeles interferían en sus planes, ya que no sólo acompañaban a las almas sino que también las protegían con todas sus fuerzas.

En un recóndito lugar se encontraban tres demonios que salían de un callejón en dirección al centro de la ciudad, para detenerse en cada bar de mala muerte que encontraran, sólo para disfrutar de compañía humana y alimentarse del sufrimiento de las personas. Era muy raro que dejaran salir a demonios jóvenes, pero se les fue concebido por ser hábiles y poderosos y no tener una pizca de piedad cuando se trataba de acabar con los ángeles.

—Que lata, no hemos podido encontrar ni una jodida alma en todos estos malditos lugares —decía un chico de unos aparentes 17 o 18 años con el cabello rubio y unos místicos ojos azules, con tres marcas en cada mejilla, que irónicamente lo hacían ver angelical.

—Tienes razón, pero al menos nos hemos divertido con esos humanos —dijo un joven de cabello rojo y ojos claros, aparentemente la misma edad que el otro joven. Mientras apuntaba a 3 jóvenes tirados en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Se habían alimentado de sus penas por lo que los dejaban en estados deplorables.

—Ya me esta cansando esta situación, aparte que no hemos encontrado ni siquiera un angelito para jugar un rato —mencionó un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules muy parecido al menor, pero de mayor edad ya que aparentaba unos 25 años.

—Miren hacia allá —dijo el rubio menor apuntando a una azotea, donde se alcanzaban a ver unos jóvenes bailando. Al parecer estaban en una fiesta

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Críos… sea lo que sea que están pensando recuerden que tenemos una misión aquí y si no la cumplimos no quiero saber que es lo que nos hará Jiraiya-sama —protestó el mayor, al ver las caras de los dos menores

—Vamos, que tampoco nos dijo que no nos divirtiéramos. Además se nota que se están divirtiendo las energías me llenan por completo —volvió a hablar el rubio menor

—Yo te doy toda la razón. Yo me apunto —Dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar en dirección del la fiesta

—Malditos mocosos… esta bien pero sólo nos alimentamos y nos vamos.

—Que bueno que te decidiste —Le dijo el rubio menor dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—Quita esa entupida sonrisa que te ves ridículo… un demonio sonriendo, realmente me sorprendes a veces. No puedo negar que eres hermoso al igual que yo, pero no es necesario que tengas que estar tan feliz —dijo el mayor, con tono antipático.

— ¿Que quieres que le haga, si estas noches son las que más me gustan? Puedo disfrutar de las desgracias de los malditos humanos, verlos retorcerse de dolor cada ves que absorbo sus energías y sus ojos se van dilatando dejándome claro que no son mas que cucarachas a las que puedo aplastar con solamente hacer tronar mis dedos —señalaba el menor con una sonrisa sádica

— ¿Vez? A eso me refiero. Eres sólo apariencia —dijo el mayor.

—Bueno ¿Y ustedes dos qué? ¿Se piensan quedar haciendo vida social o van a venir conmigo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo alejándose.

— ¡Gaa-chan, espérame! —Salió corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo.

—Insisto, eres sólo apariencia —se dirijo así los otros dos.

º0º0º0º0º0º

En otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraba un trío bastante particular. Los tres de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, de piel clara, altos, esbeltos, con apariencias misteriosas… en general, hermosos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasu-chan? ¿Por qué esa cara de perro? —Le dpreguntaba a su compañero de al lado.

—Lo que pasa es que no entiendo como es que se le ocurrió a Tsunade-sama enviarme junto a ti a una misión tan importante, Sai, teniendo en cuenta que eres un irresponsable y lo único que haces es molestar.

—Que malo eres, Sasu-chan —lo molestó con falsas cascadas en los ojos y deprimido en una esquina

—Vasta ustedes dos y estén atentos. Han informaron que hay presencia de demonios en esta zona —Dijo Itachi poniéndose entre los otros dos jóvenes.

—Miren nada más lo que tenemos acá, ¿No son ángeles de Tsunade? —Dijo una voz arrogante detrás de ellos.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí, maldito Kiba? —Le miró con desagrado.

—Vaya que honor que el gran Sasuke recuerde mi nombre —fingiendo honor ante la situación

—Al grano, Kiba ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? —Preguntó el mayor

—Nada, nada, lo que pasa es que uno de mis contactos me informó que unos demonios se encontraban cerca y quise salir a investigar un poco —dijo como si nada.

— ¿Y que piensa hacer un licántropo como tú, contra demonios del inframundo?

—No me menosprecies, angelito Sai, mira que si quisiera podría acabar contigo en este mismo instante.

— Así ¿Tú y cuantos más? —Dijo enfrentándose al hombre lobo.

—Que mal carácter para ser ángeles guardianes.

—Ah no, Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Manera de recibir a una vieja amiga Sasuke-kun.

—Lo de vieja no te lo discuto, por que para ser una shinigami los años son los que te sobran.

—Maldito Sai, ¿Quieres saber de mi fuerza?

—Bueno ya vasta. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué los licántropos y los shinigami están afuera? Entiendo que en esta noche podemos aparecer todos, pero no es común ver a todo el mundo tan ansioso.

—Eso es fácil de responder —dijo otro ser llegando por atrás.

— ¿Shino, tú también? —Preguntó Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito vampiro? —Le escupió Kiba al ver al recién aparecido.

— ¿Cómo estas, perrito? —Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Shino, dices que sabes que es lo que pasa —dijo el mayor de los ángeles.

—Así es. Al parecer este año Jiraiya dejó salir a la superficie a sus tres más poderosos demonios y ya han encontrado muchos cuerpos sin almas en el otro lado de la ciudad.

—Con que de eso se trataba no ¿Y qué con eso?

—No lo entiendes, Sasuke —dijo la pelirosa.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? No existe un demonio con el que no nos podamos enfrentar.

—De verdad que no entienden nada, Sai. Todo ser mágico o con poder sobre natural puede recordar su antigua vida a excepción de los demonios y esto es para que sean asesinos despiadados y sin remordimientos.

—Eso lo sabemos, Shino, pero no entiendo el punto —dijo el moreno mayor.

—Lo que pasa es que todos quieren saber como van a reaccionar ustedes tres —dijo una persona apareciendo frente a los otros seis.

—Hinata- sama, tanto tiempo —Le dice haciendo una reverencia —Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué nosotros? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Yo soy vidente y me puedo contactar con ángeles y demonios e interferir en sus conversaciones. Al parecer Jiraiya-sama quería que ustedes se enfrentaran a sus mejores demonios… hizo un pacto con Tsunade…

— ¿Cómo que hicieron un pacto?

—Sai… Jiraiya no le dijo a Tsunade a quienes enviaría, pero si, que si se cumplía lo que el pensaba, iba a reencarnar a los demonios como humanos al igual que a todo ser mágico y místico.

—Y supongo que nosotros somos los que nos tenemos que encargar de ellos.

—Así es, Itachi, pero no sabemos que es lo que tienen que hacer.

—Ok, entonces vamos —dijo Sai. Así comenzaron a avanzar los tres ángeles seguidos de una vidente, una shinigami, un vampiro y un licántropo.

—Hinata-sama, ¿Será prudente no decirles a quienes se van a enfrentar? —Preguntó la peli-rosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que les diga? "Saben chicos se van a enfrentar con sus antiguas parejas y amantes" ¿Cómo crees que lo tomarían? Prefiero que se den cuenta por ellos mismo.

—Lo que no entiendo es que es lo que tienes que hacer.

—El chupa sangre tiene razón, ¿Qué, tienen que matarlos o dejarse matar? —Preguntó el licántropo.

—Eso no lo sé y es lo que más me preocupa —finalizó la vidente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **3/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**3º Capítulo: Tratando de recuperarlos**

—Naruto —Murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Y pensar que los buscamos por todos lados cuando recordamos todo —decía el moreno mayor.

— ¿Y que se supone que haré? No me puedo enfrentar a ti —decía Sai mientras miraba a Gaara.

— ¡Vasta de estupideces y pelen! —Gritó el rubio menor.

Los tres se habían acercado lo suficiente a los ángeles como para matarlos, pero a lo que a ellos le gustaba era pelear. De pronto los tres ángeles se pusieron de pie.

— ¿A si que contra ustedes se supone que debemos pelear? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—No entiendo de que hablan, pero si hay que pelear, pelearé —respondió el Naruto.

— ¿Ustedes son los responsables de la fiesta es la azotea? —Preguntó Sai.

— ¿Qué fiesta? ¡Eso fue un festín! —Se carcajeó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¿No se dan cuenta de que ustedes…? —Intentaba hablar Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por Minato.

— ¡Vasta de tanta palabrería! ¡Pelea y defiéndete si no quieres morir!

— ¿Que harán ustedes? Yo no puedo hacerlo… no contra él —les dijo con tono abatido.

—No sé, Sai.

Cuando Sasuke dijo el nombre de su compañero Gaara comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza y se dejó caer al piso. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los otros tres que se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Naruto mírame, soy Sasuke —otra vez lo mismo. El menor dejó caer la daga que tenía en las manos y se dejó caer preso del dolor de cabeza.

—Minato, recuérdame. Soy Itachi —al igual que a los otros dos le pasó lo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda nos están haciendo?! —Gritó el pelirrojo en medio del dolor.

— ¡Me duele! —Se quejaba Naruto, pero ahora se apretaba el pecho.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!… mal…malditos… deténganse —pedía Minato, con un tono entre rabia y dolor.

Los ángeles se acercaron cuidadosamente a los demonios y se pararon frente a ellos.

—Naruto… trata de recordar… por favor… has un intento.

— ¡Esto es horrible… duele demasiado…!

—Gaa-chan tienes que mirarme… vuelve a verme a los ojos.

— ¡Malditos… que pretenden!

—Onegai… Minato… sólo deja que los recuerdos vuelvan a ti…

— ¡Detente, niño, no te acerques… si no quieres morir…!

Los demonios se retorcían en el suelo a causa del dolor que les provocaba el escuchar el nombre de esos ángeles, pero aun así no dejaban de levantarse y tratar de alejarse de ellos. No podían entender que era lo que les causaba tanto daño, pero algo en su interior les decía que lo mejor era no tratar de averiguarlo.

Los ángeles se trataban de acercar más y más a los demonios que por tanto tiempo estuvieron buscando. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensaron antes? Si no estaban en ningún lugar de la tierra era por que estaban bajo ella. En un intento desesperado por tratar de hacerlos recordar los tres se acercaron rápidamente a los demonios y los trataron de sujetar.

— ¡Naruto maldición reacciona!

— ¡Gaara si no me recuerdas ahora te arrepentirás!

— ¡Esto es lo último que haré para que me recuerdes, Minato!

En ese instante Sasuke se acercó a un adolorido Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo y lo acercó a el por la cintura haciendo que el otro, frente a tal acto, quedara paralizado y quedó aun más sorprendido cuando el moreno se acercó y tomó con la otra mano su barbilla y lo comenzó a besar dulcemente.

Sai por el contrario, prácticamente se arrojó contra Gaara que se encontraba en el suelo. Tomó sus manos con la suya y la posicionó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo para que este no tuviera posibilidades de moverse. Gaara lo miraba con odio y miedo al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera el sabía lo que le provocaba el azabache que tenía sobre él en esos momentos, pero luego lo que lo dejó con más curiosidad era saber por que el moreno lo besaba con tanta pasión y desenfreno, y él no hacia nada para detenerlo.

Minato se encontraba en el suelo apoyado con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada. Itachi aprovechando de tan buena posición para él, se sentó sobre sus piernas haciendo que el rubio se tensara por la cercanía, el moreno se iba acercando lentamente mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a verse cristalinos por las lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con salir. Tomó la cara del mayor con sus dos manos haciendo que este lo viera directo a los ojos y depositó un beso en sus labios, un beso lleno de amor. Un beso que suplicaba fuera correspondido.

Los demonios estaban inertes, no querían admitirlo, pero el beso de los ángeles era como si se encontraran con algo que estuvieron buscando por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco fueron correspondiendo a los besos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los ángeles, pero el oxigeno comenzó a escasear y tuvieron que separarse.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y desde las entrañas de esta comenzaron a surgir diversos demonios que se ubicaron alrededor de lo seres que se encontraban allí.

Una poderosa voz se hizo presente, una voz que podía hacer temblar al más valiente de los hombres.

— ¡¿Quienes osaron utilizar el cuerpo de mis mejores demonios a su conveniencia?!

—Jiraiya-sama… —exclamó el rubio menor ante la voz que escuchó.

—Demonios —fue lo único que dijo Gaara.

—Esto esta mal, muy mal…—dijo el mayor de los demonios.

—Naruto, Gaara, Minato, acérquense hijos míos.

Los tres se levantaron dejando a los ángeles con caras de pregunta. Como si estuvieran hipnotizados, se fueron acercando al ser que en esos momentos surgía de entre las grietas.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tratando de recuperarlos

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **3/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**3º Capítulo: Tratando de recuperarlos**

—Naruto —Murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Y pensar que los buscamos por todos lados cuando recordamos todo —decía el moreno mayor.

— ¿Y que se supone que haré? No me puedo enfrentar a ti —decía Sai mientras miraba a Gaara.

— ¡Vasta de estupideces y pelen! —Gritó el rubio menor.

Los tres se habían acercado lo suficiente a los ángeles como para matarlos, pero a lo que a ellos le gustaba era pelear. De pronto los tres ángeles se pusieron de pie.

— ¿A si que contra ustedes se supone que debemos pelear? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—No entiendo de que hablan, pero si hay que pelear, pelearé —respondió el Naruto.

— ¿Ustedes son los responsables de la fiesta es la azotea? —Preguntó Sai.

— ¿Qué fiesta? ¡Eso fue un festín! —Se carcajeó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¿No se dan cuenta de que ustedes…? —Intentaba hablar Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por Minato.

— ¡Vasta de tanta palabrería! ¡Pelea y defiéndete si no quieres morir!

— ¿Que harán ustedes? Yo no puedo hacerlo… no contra él —les dijo con tono abatido.

—No sé, Sai.

Cuando Sasuke dijo el nombre de su compañero Gaara comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza y se dejó caer al piso. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los otros tres que se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Naruto mírame, soy Sasuke —otra vez lo mismo. El menor dejó caer la daga que tenía en las manos y se dejó caer preso del dolor de cabeza.

—Minato, recuérdame. Soy Itachi —al igual que a los otros dos le pasó lo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda nos están haciendo?! —Gritó el pelirrojo en medio del dolor.

— ¡Me duele! —Se quejaba Naruto, pero ahora se apretaba el pecho.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!… mal…malditos… deténganse —pedía Minato, con un tono entre rabia y dolor.

Los ángeles se acercaron cuidadosamente a los demonios y se pararon frente a ellos.

—Naruto… trata de recordar… por favor… has un intento.

— ¡Esto es horrible… duele demasiado…!

—Gaa-chan tienes que mirarme… vuelve a verme a los ojos.

— ¡Malditos… que pretenden!

—Onegai… Minato… sólo deja que los recuerdos vuelvan a ti…

— ¡Detente, niño, no te acerques… si no quieres morir…!

Los demonios se retorcían en el suelo a causa del dolor que les provocaba el escuchar el nombre de esos ángeles, pero aun así no dejaban de levantarse y tratar de alejarse de ellos. No podían entender que era lo que les causaba tanto daño, pero algo en su interior les decía que lo mejor era no tratar de averiguarlo.

Los ángeles se trataban de acercar más y más a los demonios que por tanto tiempo estuvieron buscando. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensaron antes? Si no estaban en ningún lugar de la tierra era por que estaban bajo ella. En un intento desesperado por tratar de hacerlos recordar los tres se acercaron rápidamente a los demonios y los trataron de sujetar.

— ¡Naruto maldición reacciona!

— ¡Gaara si no me recuerdas ahora te arrepentirás!

— ¡Esto es lo último que haré para que me recuerdes, Minato!

En ese instante Sasuke se acercó a un adolorido Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo y lo acercó a el por la cintura haciendo que el otro, frente a tal acto, quedara paralizado y quedó aun más sorprendido cuando el moreno se acercó y tomó con la otra mano su barbilla y lo comenzó a besar dulcemente.

Sai por el contrario, prácticamente se arrojó contra Gaara que se encontraba en el suelo. Tomó sus manos con la suya y la posicionó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo para que este no tuviera posibilidades de moverse. Gaara lo miraba con odio y miedo al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera el sabía lo que le provocaba el azabache que tenía sobre él en esos momentos, pero luego lo que lo dejó con más curiosidad era saber por que el moreno lo besaba con tanta pasión y desenfreno, y él no hacia nada para detenerlo.

Minato se encontraba en el suelo apoyado con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada. Itachi aprovechando de tan buena posición para él, se sentó sobre sus piernas haciendo que el rubio se tensara por la cercanía, el moreno se iba acercando lentamente mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a verse cristalinos por las lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con salir. Tomó la cara del mayor con sus dos manos haciendo que este lo viera directo a los ojos y depositó un beso en sus labios, un beso lleno de amor. Un beso que suplicaba fuera correspondido.

Los demonios estaban inertes, no querían admitirlo, pero el beso de los ángeles era como si se encontraran con algo que estuvieron buscando por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco fueron correspondiendo a los besos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los ángeles, pero el oxigeno comenzó a escasear y tuvieron que separarse.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y desde las entrañas de esta comenzaron a surgir diversos demonios que se ubicaron alrededor de lo seres que se encontraban allí.

Una poderosa voz se hizo presente, una voz que podía hacer temblar al más valiente de los hombres.

— ¡¿Quienes osaron utilizar el cuerpo de mis mejores demonios a su conveniencia?!

—Jiraiya-sama… —exclamó el rubio menor ante la voz que escuchó.

—Demonios —fue lo único que dijo Gaara.

—Esto esta mal, muy mal…—dijo el mayor de los demonios.

—Naruto, Gaara, Minato, acérquense hijos míos.

Los tres se levantaron dejando a los ángeles con caras de pregunta. Como si estuvieran hipnotizados, se fueron acercando al ser que en esos momentos surgía de entre las grietas.


	4. Capítulo 4: La aparición del rey del inf

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **4/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**4º Capítulo: La parición del rey del inframundo**

Los Ángeles corrieron ante ellos y los tomaron del brazo para que no pudieran avanzar más.

—No se atrevan a tocarlos —dijo Jiraiya, acercándose a los ángeles que en esos momentos se encontraban como escudos de sus amados.

— ¿Que pretendes, Jiraiya? —Le preguntó Sasuke.

— ¡Más respeto, mocoso, que no tengo tu edad! —Le dijo el anciano.

—Eso es seguro. Puedes competir fácilmente con las momias de México —le replicó Sai.

—Que chistoso salió el angelito —dijo acercándose.

—No des un paso más o… —le advirtió Itachi.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me van a atacar? —Se carcajeó el peliblanco —No me hagan reír. Ustedes no son nada contra mí. Aparte yo no los vine a atacar… sólo a ponerlos a prueba —les dijo Jiraiya, repentinamente serio.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba? —Preguntó nuevamente Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pretendes viejo? —Le dijo Sai, mientras aferraba el pelirrojo a su espalda.

— ¿Por qué los enviaste a ellos si de todas formas ibas a venir? —Increpó el ángel mayor.

—Haber, de uno en uno muchachitos que no puedo responder todas al mismo tiempo —dijo con tono divertido —. Los envié a ellos por que obviamente son parte de la prueba sino para que más… ¿Qué pretendo? Bien, sólo divertirme y ¿Qué clase de prueba? Pues muy fácil… quiero que les devuelvan la vida a mis guerreros, con tiempo limite y sin ninguna pista de cómo hacerlo —dijo mientras hacía tronar sus dedos, al instante los ojos de los tres demonios se volvieron opacos y sin vida.

— ¿Qué les hiciste, desgraciado? —Le exigió Sasuke mientras contemplaba impotente como los hermosos ojos de Naruto ahora no reflejaban nada.

—Sólo les quité lo que le quedaba de esperanza, ya comenzaron a tener sus recuerdos ¿Realmente creen que podrán superar lo que han hecho? Han llevado tantas almas al infierno que casi ya no queda espacio. Al recordar su pasado regresaron también sus emociones, por lo que ahora se deben sentir los seres mas miserables del mundo —les dijo divertido.

— ¡Eres una mierda! —Le gritó Sai, mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar al pelirrojo —Por favor amor… reacciona… despierta Gaara —le suplicaba.

— ¡Minato! —Gritó Itachi, al ver como el mayor caminaba en dirección del demonio. Acto que imitaron los otros dos demonios más jóvenes.

—Se los repito, chicos. Mis demonios siguen bajo mi control, pero para que vean que no soy malo… bueno realmente soy malo —reía maléficamente cuando llegaron los demonios a su lado —. Lo peor que les puede pasar es que los torture ¿No? pero ¿Cómo los torturo sin tocarles un pelo a mis demonios? Fácil, Garra… besa a Naruto —le ordenó el demonio y el pelirrojo obedeció tomando al rubio por la cintura y lo besó fogosamente, mientras los demás no podían hacer nada más que ver lo que Jiraiya le había ordenado a los otros —. Muy bien chicos… ha ¿Eso les molesto? —Dijo con burla al ver la cara que tenían Sai y Sasuke — ¿Qué pasó? ¿No saben que es lo ellos han estado haciendo en el infierno cierto? —Dijo al momento en que pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Minato y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio —Ellos hacen lo que les ordeno y créanme cuando les digo que no es nada bueno —dijo al tiempo en que empezaban a desvanecerse —. Les doy tres días, sólo tres días, para que encuentren la manera de ganarme en el ámbito que yo no he podido dominar. Si lo encuentran, las puertas del infierno estarán abiertas para ustedes —finalmente todos los demonios que habían en el lugar desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—Maldición… maldición… maldición… —repetía una y otra vez Itachi, mientras que golpeaba el suelo con los puños.

Hinata, Sakura, Kiba y Shino se acercaron a los ángeles y pudieron ver las caras abatidas que tenían.

—Creo que lo mejor será hablar con Tsunade-sama —les dijo Hinata a lo cual los ángeles se miraron entre si y asintieron mientras desaparecían.

—Espero que puedan resolverlo —dijo Kiba —. Por el bien de todos, espero que lo logren.


	5. Capítulo 5: El motivo del pacto o los

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **5/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**5º Capítulo: El motivo del pacto… o los motivos**

— ¡Tsunade! —Gritó Sasuke, entrando de sopetón en el despacho de la rubia.

— ¡¿Quién mierda te crees mocoso?! —Le dijo muy enfadada, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando directamente al moreno, pero en ese momento entraron los otros ángeles con caras de mala leche —Ah, ya se enteraron de lo que pretende Jiraiya —dijo sentándose nuevamente.

— ¿Y aun así te prestaste para esto? —Le reprochó Itachi, con el sharingan más fulminante que nunca en sus ojos.

—Primero que todo se sientan y se tranquilizan —les dijo moviendo sus manos, logrando que aparecieran tres sillas frente a ella —. Ahora se van a calmar y me van a escuchar —les ordenó al tiempo en que se servía un vaso de sake.

_Tranquilamente y con todo el silencio, que un cielo plagado de ángeles le podía proporcionar. Se encontraba la regente de los ángeles celestiales. Tsunade._

_El día se mostraba apacible, pero toda calma trae desgracia y ese era uno de esos días._

— _¡Tsunade, vieja amiga! —Exclamó un hombre de larga cabellera blanca, envuelto en un traje rojo. Que terminaba de materializarse frente a ella._

— _¡¿Qué mierda estas asiendo aquí Jiraiya?! —Le gritó muy enojada, ya que el hombre había llegado en el preciso instante en que se disponía a revisar las vidas de los humanos. De por si debía estar muy concentrada._

—_Vaya, que mal carácter —le dijo, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la rubia — ¡¿Adivina que te vengo a proponer?! —Le dijo entusiasmado._

—_No me digas. Me entregaras todas las almas del infierno y lo vas a cerrar permanentemente —le dijo con burla, logrando que al hombre se le cayera la sonrisa que tenía en la cara._

—_No es necesario ser sarcástica, Tsunade —le dijo bajándose del escritorio y haciendo aparecer un reconfortante sitial en el cual se instaló —.quiero entregarte a quienes más estas esperando —le dijo mirando sus uñas, sin prestar atención a la palidez que mostró de repente la rubia._

— _¡Me devolverás a Minato, Gaara y Naruto! —Le afirmó la mujer, mientras se ponía de pie entusiasmada, pero de repente su sonrisa desapareció — ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Le preguntó sentándose nuevamente y apoyando sus brazos en los costados de su sillón._

—_Tan inteligente como siempre mi amiga —le dijo el hombre, enderezándose nuevamente y mirándola fijamente —. Quiero que Itachi, Sasuke y Sai se enfrenten a ellos —le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

— _¿Y para qué demonios quieres que esos seis se enfrenten? Sabes a la perfección que antes de la destrucción de Konoha, ellos eran amantes. Lo que nunca entendí es ¿Por qué ellos tres fueron a dar al infierno? —Le dijo seriamente._

—_Creí que siempre lo supiste. Ellos fueron muy importantes para mí, era lógico que los querría a mi lado —le dijo como si no fuera nada._

—_Tienes que estar muy enfermo ¡Sabes lo que han sufrido Zen y Miyo, al no poder tener a sus papás con ellos! —Le dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente —Acompáñame para que veas lo que has provocado —le dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho saliendo a un gran jardín, repleto de flores de colores, donde cientos de niños jugaban o volaban con sus pequeñas alas._

— _¡Oh si! Que malo he sido —dijo sarcástico — ¿Y por mi culpa qué? ¿Quienes son esos mocosos a los que supuestamente les arrebate a sus padres? —Le dijo parándose frente a ella, pero la mujer sólo apuntó a una esquina del jardín, donde se encontraban dos niños de a los mas cuatro años, pero a diferencia de los demás niños estos sólo se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin las sonrisas que mostraban los otros querubines._

_Los niños eran muy lindos, desde lejos sólo se podían ver algunos rasgos, como la piel clara que tenían y la diferencia en sus cabelleras, si bien uno tenía el cabello de color rubio, el otro lo llevaba de color ébano._

—_Ellos son los hijos de Itachi y Minato —le dijo de sopetón, logrando que el peliblanco se volteara completamente, para acercarse a los menores —. Si bien han contado con el amor de su papá y su tío. Les hace falta el de su padre y su hermano, por que lo son, ellos son los hermanitos pequeños de Naruto —le informó, cuando llegaron junto a los niños._

_Jiraiya estaba en shock, ¿Por qué nunca nadie le informaba nada? Pensó para si mismo. Ahora que tenía a los niños en frente, podía notarlo bien. Los chicos eran copias de Naruto cuando era un niño y el otro era demasiado parecido a Sasuke, de hecho podrían pasar por sus hijos. Si no se tomara a cuenta que los otros dos eran aun muy jóvenes como para tener hijos._

—_Entiendo —dijo volteándose, para no ver a los chicos por mas tiempo —. Prefiero que hablemos en tu despacho —la mujer asintió y dando un beso en la frente de cada niño, se alejó de ellos._

_Cuando llegaron a la oficina, lo hicieron en completo silencio se sentaron cada uno en su lugar sin decir mucho. _

_Jiraiya se puso de pie e hizo desaparecer el sitial en que estaba sentado._

_Sólo diles que ellos tendrán que salvarlos, con lo que yo carezco, en el terreno en que yo soy débil, es el lugar en el que ganaran —le dijo, para luego desaparecer._

—Entonces ¿Lo decidió, luego de que vio a mis hijos? —Preguntó extrañado el moreno — ¿En qué le podemos ganar? ¿Qué es lo que le falta a él?

—Amor —dijo un sorprendido Sai, dejando a los otros tres con el seño fruncido —. Lo que a él le falta es amor, por eso se los llevó, para que les hicieran compañía, eso fue lo que encontró cuando conoció a Miyo y Zen, la prueba, es una prueba de amor — declaró finalmente.


	6. Capítulo 6: Su primer encuentro

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **6/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**6º Capítulo: Su primer encuentro**

Los integrantes del despacho estaban en completo silencio.

Luego de que Sai lanzara su teoría, sobre lo que le hacia falta al rey de las tinieblas, todo se volvió un tanto mas claro.

—Permiso —dijo Itachi, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta —. Voy a ver a mis hijos, si encuentran algo más, me avisan —pidió saliendo de la oficina y desplegando sus alas, se encamino al jardín de los niños.

Durante todo el camino, no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de su pareja. Por fin lo había vuelto a ver, pero era terriblemente doloroso saber que no lo recordaba, por ende, tampoco a sus bebés.

Llegó al prado en el que cientos de niños volaban de un lado para el otro.

— ¡Otto-chan! —Desde unos metros, dos "angelitos" volaron el encuentro de su papá.

— ¿Cómo están, mis niños? —Les preguntó, al momento en que tocaron tierra y se acomodaban bajo un árbol. Los niños apoyaron sus cabecitas en su regazo.

— ¿Tiene penita? —Le preguntó Miyo, mientras descansaba sus manitas en la cara de su padre.

— ¿He? —Tocó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba húmedo. Seguramente había derramado lágrimas, mientras recordaba a Minato.

— ¿Otto-chan estaba llorando? —Le indagó Zen — ¿Le duele algo? —Preguntó con la inocencia que todo niño tiene, siendo sólo un bebé.

—No, mis amores —les animó abrazándolos —. Descansen un rato, luego irán conmigo a la tierra —les informó casi en un susurro.

— ¿A la tierra? —Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Emocionados por el hecho de bajar, ya que muy pocas veces lo habían hecho.

—Sí, ahora duerman, después les explicaré —los niños se miraron agitados y sin preguntar nada más se acomodaron entre las piernas del mayor y se durmieron.

Ahora que estaba solo en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar recordar, como habían nacido sus hijos y como fue que él, entró en su vida.

_Se encontraba en los terrenos de la nación del fuego, hace poco había logrado asesinar a Kisame, siempre lo aguanto por que le ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera tan "entusiasmado" con él, que lo obedecía en todo. _

_La gota que rebalso el vaso de su paciencia, fue el hecho de que el maldito asqueroso había tratado de violarlo, aprovechando el hecho de que estaba débil por una extraña fiebre que lo atacaba. Había saltado sobre él, en cuanto lo vio sucumbir por el agotamiento, pero el tipo no sabía que a Itachi Uchiha, no lo forzaba nadie. En un rápido movimiento lo envolvió en el Sharingan y luego lo asesino._

_Ahora caminaba a tientas, mientras trataba de llegar al lago para aliviar en algo el calor que estaba sintiendo, pero de repente, todo se vino a negro y cayó en la inconsciencia._

—_Despierta —le dijo una voz áspera y un tanto espeluznante —despierta, portador del Sharingan —le llamaron. Perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y no logró mayor diferencia, ya que, en donde sea que este, no había un atibo de luz._

— _¿Quién eres? —Preguntó confundido y viendo a todos lados — ¿Dónde estoy? —Sintió que la tierra bajo él se comenzaba a estremecer._

—_No te diré quien soy, pero si que no estas en tu "dimensión", por decirlo de alguna manera —le informó —. Estas en el limbo, ni vivo, ni muerto. En este momento sólo tu mente esta consiente, tu cuerpo esta aun en el bosque cerca del lago al que tratabas de llegar, pero inerte e inconsciente._

—_No entiendo —dijo confundido — ¿Cómo qué el limbo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó, un tanto incomodo por no saber la respuesta el mismo._

—_La fiebre que estabas sufriendo te hizo sucumbir, pero cuando estaba a punto de mandarte al inframundo, alguien abogó por ti y te mantuve aquí, hasta que reaccionaras —le dijo la voz, sin perder el tomo espeluznante que tenía desde el principio._

— _¿Quién abogó por mi? —Preguntó intrigado, ya que no conocía a nadie que fuera capaz de pedir por su vida._

—_Yo fui —dijo alguien desde su izquierda —. Yo pedí una oportunidad para ti, Itachi Uchiha._

— _¿Cómo? —Dijo mirando al hombre frente a él. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar —Hokage-sama —dijo reteniendo el aire. Se suponía que el hombre había muerto hace muchísimo tiempo, sólo lo recordaba vagamente, pero lo que más recordaba, era su sonrisa — ¿Cómo es que esta aquí? —Le preguntó poniéndose de pie._

—_Yo estoy en el limbo desde hace años, Ita-chan —le dijo con su impecable sonrisa, que logró su cometido, hacer sonrojar al menor._

—_No entiendo —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, para alejar el calor de sus mejillas. Siempre admiró la figura del hombre frente a él, su amabilidad y claridad, eran cosas que siempre tenía presente._

—_Yo te explicaré, pero primero tengo que curar tu alma —le dijo acercándose al menor y tomándolo por la cintura._

— _¿Cómo…? —Dijo poniendo sus manos en el fuerte pecho del rubio, pero en ese momento sintió como era besado por el mayor, suavemente y sin maldad. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el movimiento de los labios que se volvían más y más apasionados. Cuando el beso terminó no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer, ya que sus rodillas no lo sostenían, pero el rubio rápidamente lo abrazó más fuerte y lo sostuvo — ¿Por qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos._

—_Un beso es lo más puro que existe y es lo mejor para purificar un alma dolida —le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas —. Ahora eres un ser puro, Ita-chan —lo separó un poco de su cuerpo y lo apoyó en una muralla —. Descansa un rato, estarás aquí por tres días y luego volverás a tu cuerpo —sin más se comenzó a alejar._

_El moreno no entendía que era lo que había pasado, pero no pudo detener sus movimientos, cuando sus dedos acariciaron sus labios, para saber si el cosquilleo que sentía le demostraba que fue real._

—_Te dejó impresionado —dijo nuevamente la voz sin presencia, despertando a Itachi de su entonación._

—_Supongo que eres el Shinigami —le inquirió seriamente._

—_Así es —contestó tranquilo._

—_Entonces déjalo ir —le dijo directamente —. Yo tomaré su lugar._

—_Eres muy valiente, Uchiha, pero Minato esta aquí por voluntad propia, bueno por lo menos se sacrifico sabiendo lo que pasaría._

—_Haré lo que sea —dijo bajando la cabeza —. Quiero que él vuelva, yo no tengo nada por lo que luchar allá —le pidió al magnifico ser, que seguramente lo estaba observando, pero que el no podía ver._

—_Lo pensaré, Uchiha —dijo luego de unos minutos —, te daré mi respuesta al terminar el tercer día —y sin más, el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar._


	7. Capítulo 7: El trato de Shinigamisama

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **7/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_**7º Capítulo: El trato de Shinigami-sama**_

_Dos días habían pasado desde que había llegado al limbo, donde era mantenido por el Shinigami, para que su cuerpo sanara por completo, y así poder volver a el y no morir en el intento._

_No había vuelto a ver al cuarto Hokage, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, si no el hecho que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso que el rubio le había dado._

_Caminó un poco en círculo, era realmente aburrido el estar allí, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era eso o morir, y definitivamente prefería sacrificar unos días su "diversión" a sucumbir en un pozo sin fin, al que llamaban, la muerte._

— _¿Aburrido, Ita-chan? —Dijo una voz cerca de su oído, que logró estremecer cada fibra de su ser._

—_No lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo casi en un susurro, por que si lo decía más fuerte, lo mas probable es que de su garganta saliera un gemido lastimero._

— _¿Qué no haga qué? — Le dijo ¿Sensual?_

_Itachi estaba ciertamente confundido por la actitud del mayor. Si bien, era perfectamente consiente del coqueteo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo estuviera recibiendo de un hombre que se suponía muerto desde hace más de 15 años._

—_Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo —le dijo volteándose y encarándolo —. Así que no lo repita o no me hago responsable de mis actos —le dijo un tanto molesto por la repentina cercanía, que estaba sintiendo._

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Le preguntó acercándose un paso, mientras que el moreno retrocedía otro — ¿Acaso te traumó el tiburón azul? —Le susurró, cuando por fin lo acorralo contra la pared._

— _¿Tiburón azul? —Indagó un tanto sorprendido y por que no decir, aturdido por el cuerpo que se apegaba al propio — ¿Kisame? —Preguntó al asociar el parecido, lo que sinceramente le sacó una sonrisa —Ese idiota no es capaz de traumarme, pero ciertamente, ¡Nadie! me acorrala —le advirtió, apoyando las manos en el pecho del rubio y alejando de si mismo, para luego alejarse un poco._

— _¿Miedo? —Le preguntó acercándose nuevamente._

— _¿Miedo, yo? —Le dijo con tono burlón —Por favor —dijo deteniendo, su muy visible huida —. Yo no le temo a nada —le aseguró, muy seguro de si mismo._

—_Entonces no sigas huyendo —le dijo al instante en que le daba alcance y posaba las manos en la cintura del menor._

— _¿Qué es lo que pretende Hokage-sama? —Le interrogó, sin ser muy consiente, de que no dejaba de mirar los carnosos labios que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a los suyos._

—_Pretendo besarte —le informó abiertamente — ¿Me dejaras? —Preguntó a escasos centímetros de su objetivo._

_La temperatura iba en asenso, mientras los cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más. Itachi era consiente de lo que pasaría, si es que dejaba que el rubio casara sus labios, pero la pregunta era ¿Estoy de acuerdo a lo que puede pasar? ¿Quiero o no que avance y no se detenga? La respuesta era simple._

— _¿Tu que crees? —Le preguntó poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca del rubio — ¡Bésame! —le dijo o mas bien exigió._

_Minato se dio el lujo de sonreír antes de llegar a los labios del Uchiha. Le había costado mucho decidirse a tratar de dar ese paso, ya que sabía perfectamente que el moreno regresaría a su cuerpo, en unas horas más, pero mientras tanto, aprovecharía al máximo, el tiempo que tuvieran disponible._

_Se acercaron al mismo tiempo, ya artos de los segundos, de absoluto placer, que estaban perdiendo por decidirse a continuar o no._

_El beso en si fue torpe en un principio, ya que la necesidad era imperiosa. Poco a poco se fueron acoplando al otro y el beso se tornó lujurioso y pasional._

_Las manos del rubio recorrían el cuerpo del menor sin ningún decoro. Metió las manos dentro de la polera que el otro llevaba, para poder acariciar la suave piel que tenía a su disposición._

_Itachi no se quedaba atrás. Sus manos se enredaban en el cabello del rubio y suspiraba dentro del beso, por las certeras caricias que lo recorrían._

_Todo estaba tomando su curso, cuando una ronca voz emergió desde la oscuridad._

— _¡¿No pueden dejar las manos quietas?! —Les dijo en tono burlesco y molesto a la vez._

—_Shinigami —resopló el mayor, mientras escondía la cara e el cuello del menor, frustrado por lo que el Dios de la muerte cortó —. Será mejor que me vaya —dijo besando por última vez al moreno._

— _¡Espera! —Le dijo Itachi, pero ya era tarde. Minato había desaparecido nuevamente —Eres muy inoportuno, ¿Lo sabías? —Le dijo molesto, al ser que aun no había podido ver cara a cara._

—_Mira que mal agradecido nos saliste —le dijo con tono ofendido —… y yo que te traía una respuesta a tu petición —si Itachi lo pudiera ver, estaba seguro de que el Shinigami se encontraba sentado, de piernas cruzadas, y mirado sus uñas con aire indiferente._

— _¿Qué es lo que me viene a decir, Shinigami-sama? —Le dijo educadamente. De eso dependía la disposición del demonio, por liberar el alma de Minato._

—_Claro, cuando te conviene soy "Sama" ¿Cierto? —Le increpó un tanto molesto —Pero no importa, tengo el plan perfecto para beneficiarnos a ambos —le informó, casi con alegría._

— _¿Y eso sería? —Estaba realmente impaciente y al parecer, el demonio no pretendía quitarle un poco de angustia al asunto._

—_Sabes que Minato esta aquí, para ser mi contenedor, cuando el cuerpo que estoy ocupando ya no me sea útil ¿Cierto? —Le interrogó y vio que el moreno asentía y se apoyaba contra una de las paredes de esa "cueva" —Bien, el cuerpo que tengo ahora, me durará aproximadamente unos 100 años más, por lo que dejaré que Minato vuelva a la vida —dijo tajante._

_Itachi no era llamado un prodigio por nada. Algo debía haber dentro de ese maravilloso plan, como para que el Dios de la muerte diera su brazo a torcer tan rápidamente._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —Le interrogó, siendo muy consiente de que no pediría nada fácil._

—_Oh, nada del otro mundo —dijo con júbilo —Tú y Minato engendraran un bebé, el cual será mi futuro contenedor cuando muera el que proseso —informó para sorpresa del moreno._

—_No se si te habrás dado cuenta o los años ya están afectando tu cabeza —le dijo molesto por lo dicho por el "Dios" — ¡Soy un hombre! —Le gritó indignado — ¿Cómo pretendes que engendremos un bebé, si ambos somos hombres? —Interrogó, poniéndose derecho y dirigiendo su atención a algún punto distante en la pared que tenía frente a el._

— _¿Bueno y tú quien te crees mocoso? —Expuso molesto —Soy Shinigami-sama. Para mi ¡Nada! Es imposible —le informó con aire arrogante —. Eso será muy fácil para mí. Te daré un poco de mi poder y tú serás el encargado de portar a mi nuevo contenedor. Si quieres también te explico como se hacen los bebés, pero estoy mas que seguro que sabes perfectamente como hacerlo —le dijo, dando énfasis a la ultima parte, recordando lo que estaban haciendo hace unos instantes y lo que iban a hacer, si él no los interrumpía en ese momento._

_Itachi se lo pensó, claro que se lo pensó. No era cosa de decir si, de buenas a primeras. Era una decisión, que por demás, debían tomar los dos involucrados, pero no sabía si Minato estaba muy de acuerdo de tener un hijo que seria el contenedor de un demonio. En ese momento estuvo a punto de patearse mentalmente. Minato "Ya" tenía un hijo portador de un demonio. Nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, portador del Kyuubi, zorro de las nueve colas. ¿Por qué no iba a aceptar tener otro? Este le traería la vida que su primer sacrificio le quitó. No había nada más que preguntarse._

—_Esta bien —dijo fuerte y claro — ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —Le preguntó decidido._

—_El asunto es sumamente fácil —le dijo la ronca voz —. En un rato más llamaré a Minato y los enviaré a ambos de vuelta a la vida. Su cuerpo esta en estos minutos al lado del tuyo, que sigue inerte, cerca del lago —le dijo mientras una extraña luz comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo del moreno —. Tendrás exactamente una hora para crear al producto que se albergará dentro de tu cuerpo, luego de que ambos recuperen el conocimiento —le iba informando —. El cuerpo de Minato esta en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba antes de su "muerte" —en ese momento soltó una pequeña y macabra risa —. Supongo que no te costará mucho "calentarlo" —le dijo a modo de burla._

—_No te inmiscuyas en eso —le increpó molesto por el descaro del Dios —… eso déjamelo a mí —le dijo firmemente._

—_Bien, no tengo nada más que decirte —le indicó al tiempo en que la luz que rodeaba al moreno, ahora se concentraba en su vientre y se introducía dentro de él — ¡Minato! —Llamó por lo alto. En cosa de segundos el rubio estaba frente a ellos —. Buen viaje —les dijo sin mayor ceremonia y un potente rayo cayó sobre el Uchiha y el ex-Hokage. Al tiempo en que estos desaparecían y sus almas volaban a sus cuerpos y se adentraban en ellos._

_Ambos cuerpos estaba juntos y cada uno inconscientes por diferentes motivos. Mientras Itachi lo estaba por el poder que ahora se albergaba de él. Minato lo hacía por el tiempo trascurrido, en el que estuvo "muerto"._


	8. Capítulo 8: Nuestra primera vez

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **8/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**8º Capítulo: Nuestra primera vez**

_Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. _

—_Que raro —se dijo mas a si, que a otra persona —, no me sentía así desde hace años —poco a poco comenzó a analizar la situación, pero algo no cuadraba — ¡¿Donde demonios estoy?! —Gritó alterado al ver que no estaba en los dominios de Shinigami-sama._

_Un ruido al lado lo hizo voltear y vio algo sumamente ¿Apetitoso?, ciertamente no podía ocupar esa palabra con Itachi, pero verlo dormido, con los labios entre abiertos, la piel de un color sumamente saludable, lo ponía de muchas maneras y ninguna era muy santa._

_Se acercó un poco y extendió una mano para quitar un mechón de cabello que cubría las facciones del muchacho. Pero su movimiento se vio interrumpido al ver que poco a poco, comenzaba a reaccionar._

—_Me duele —se quejó sobando su cabeza, pero sin abrir los ojos todavía._

—_Es por el tiempo que llevas dormido —le dijo Minato y fue en ese mismo instante en que Itachi abrió los ojos de manera rápida y casi asustada —. Tranquilo —le dijo sujetándolo del brazo, antes de que se lastimara por sus reacciones tan fuertes._

—_Lo hizo —dijo el moreno, mientras estiraba la mano y acariciaba la mejilla del mayor —. Te devolvió la vida —dijo sorprendido._

—_Ciertamente lo hizo, pero aun no entiendo por qué —no quitaba su mirada del Uchiha, que se veía resplandeciente._

—_Yo sí sé —dijo de repente, sabiendo que ahora venía la parte de decir la verdad —. Le pedí a Shinigami-sama que te dejara volver —el rubio arrugó el entre cejo._

— _¿Por que te haría caso? —Le preguntó preocupado por algo que pudiera haber ofrecido el moreno —Llevo años pidiéndole que me dejara ¿Y tú en sólo unos días lo conseguiste? —Le interrogó dudoso de la respuesta._

—_Quizás no te guste la respuesta —dijo ya no tan seguro de lo que había hecho._

—_Sea lo que sea, quiero saber que fue —ahora sí que estaba seguro de que algo había dado a cambio el menor, algo para que el volviera a la vida._

—_Shinigami-sama te quería como su contenedor… —estaba hablando pero Minato lo sujetó de los brazos y lo encaró con horror en el rostro._

— _¡Por Kami-sama, Itachi! ¡Dime que no ocuparas mi lugar! —El moreno estaba realmente sorprendido por la reacción del mayor, fue por eso que no respondió — ¡Itachi responde! —Lo zamarreó un poco._

— _¿He? —Lo miró aun un poco sorprendido — ¡No! —Dijo hincándose para quedar a la altura del rubio —No hice eso, es… es otra cosa, pero no se si ahora te parecerá bien —le confesó con voz preocupada._

—_Cualquier cosa que no sea arriesgar tu vida, estará bien —le dijo atrayendo y abrazándolo fuertemente —. Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho estará bien —le susurró al oído._

— _¿Aunque sea tener un hijo conmigo? —Dijo muy bajito, esperando que el mayor no oyera, cosa que obviamente no pasó, por que el cuerpo de Minato se tensó al instante._

—_Perdona, Itachi, pero no escuché bien lo que dijiste —dijo seguro de que algo había afectado sus oídos._

—_Eso —dijo Itachi, separándose del mayor y viéndolo a los ojos —. Él quiere un contenedor pero para unos cien años más adelante, por eso quiere que entre ambos tengamos un bebé, que en un futuro va a ser su contenedor —dijo todo de golpe, bueno no todo, pero tenía que tantear el terreno._

—_Oh… —dijo muy impactado — ¿Pero como se supone que…? —Dijo apuntándose a ambos con la mano._

—_Bueno... ya sabes —dijo abochornado, ciertamente este hombre le causaba raras sensaciones —… yo lo llevaría en mi cuerpo, por el tiempo de gestión y eso… _

—_No, sí me imaginaba esa parte, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo va a pasar, si ambos somos hombres? —Le interrumpió._

—_Shinigami-sama me dio de su energía para poder portarlo, pero sólo tenemos una hora, luego de que ambos recobráramos el sentido —dijo apenado, muy apenado. Cosa que no pasaba con Minato, que ya llevaba una sonrisa predadora en su rostro._

—_Entonces una hora —dijo como meditando. Para luego empujar al moreno y ubicarse sobre él —… entonces será mejor que nos apuremos —le dijo cazando sus labios en un beso desenfrenado._

_Itachi se sorprendió en primera estancia, pero luego de sentir las mil y un sensaciones que le causaba Minato, se dejó arrastrar por el beso._

_Minato recorrió el cuerpo del menor casi con devoción, sabiendo que ese frágil cuerpo, albergaría a su próximo hijo._

_Fueron despojándose de sus ropas poco a poco, sin apresurar demasiado las cosas por razones más que obvias. Minato no había estado con nadie, en los últimos 16 años y ciertamente no quería apresurar las cosas. Itachi, para ser honesto, era virgen en esos lindes, por lo que sólo se dejaba guiar por el rubio, que se dedicaba a besar cada tramo de su piel._

—_Mi-Minato —dijo casi al límite. El rubio lo estaba volviendo loco, posando su boca húmeda en cada resquicio de piel que tenía a la disposición._

—_Dime que quieres, Ita-chan —le dijo soplando justo en las áreas que había bañado con sus besos, logrando que el cuerpo del menor convulsionara por las sensaciones._

—_Tómame ya —le pidió, doblándose por las caricias que el rubio le estaba dando —. Por favor… no nos queda… mmmm… tiempo —trataba de hablar de corrido, pero ciertamente se le hacía muy difícil, teniendo al rubio prácticamente, comiéndose su miembro._

—_Sólo aguanta un poco más —le dijo mojando sus dedos, con el líquido que salía del pene del moreno. Luego se ubicó nuevamente frente a su virilidad y comenzó a chupar y succionar, mientras iba adentrando sus dedos en su ano, poco a poco, para no lastimarlo._

—_Haaa… esto… haaa… —realmente poco podía hacer al sentir como tres dedos se abrían paso en su ano y daban vueltas buscando entrar más a dentro._

—_Estas listo, Itachi —le dijo masturbándose un poco, para endurecer un poco más su miembro y luego ubicarlo en la entrada del moreno._

— _¡Espera! —Le dijo un poco preocupado por lo que iba a pasar._

—_No te preocupes… sólo dolerá un poco —le dijo besándolo dulcemente, mientras entraba de a poco, con una mano sosteniéndolo de la cintura y con la otra sostuvo el miembro del moreno para masturbarlo y hacerlo olvidar de a poco el dolor que provocaba la penetración._

— _¡Mierda! —Chilló por el dolor, sinceramente le dolía horrores, pero sabía que en parte era su culpa, estaba demasiado nervioso, como para dejar de sentir dolor._

—_Relájate… Itachi —le pidió susurrándole al oído —. Se que es difícil, pero me debes dejar entrar —le volvió a decir, mientras daba, cortos besos en la base del cuello y luego subía para atrapar sus labios._

_Poco a poco fueron acoplándose mejor e Itachi ya no sentía "tanto" dolor, como en un principio._

_Ambos comenzaron a moverse de manera increíble. Era una danza sublime que iba en aumento dejando ambos cuerpos sudorosos por las energías que estaban buscando._

_Minato siguió arremetiendo, con más fuerza cada vez. Hasta que se cansó de esa posición y como pudo, se sentó y atrajo al menor, para que se empalara el mismo._

_Itachi sólo se dejaba guiar por las sensaciones. Eran demasiadas las cosas que estaban apunto de cambiar en su vida._

_Vamos Itachi… más adentro —lo animaba el rubio, posando sus manos en las caderas del moreno y aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones, hasta que ambos sintieron como el final estaba cerca._

_Se corrieron al unísono y se quedaron si energías._

_Minato se dejó caer, llevando al menor con él. Itachi estaba acostado sobre su amante, tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_Ya estaba hecho. Si el Shinigami estaba en lo correcto, en unos meses más, serían padres._

Miró a sus hijos, que seguían durmiendo en su regazo y sólo pudo sonreír al ver lo hermosos que eran.

Si lo que Sai había dicho era verdad, sólo él y sus hijos podrían devolverle su alma pura a Minato. Lo haría, claro que lo haría. Por él y por sus hijos. No pasaría un día más, lejos de su marido. Si debía ir al mismísimo infierno por él… así lo haría.


	9. Capítulo 9: Abriendo el portal

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **9/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**9º Capítulo: Abriendo el portal**

Las cosas estaban bastante tensas.

Sai ya había dado su idea de lo que podía ser, aquello que a Jiraiya le faltaba, aquello que le faltó en su vida como humano.

—Bien, si estas tan seguro, creeremos que es eso —le dijo Tsunade, cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio —, ahora el problema es saber como debemos actuar.

—Bueno, bajando al infierno ¿No? —Le dijo Sasuke, mientras se apoyaba mejor en la muralla.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? —Le dijo seriamente el mayor de los Uchiha que venía entrando son sus pequeños hijos de la mano.

—No pretenderás llevan a los pequeños ¿O si? —Le dijo la mujer.

—Claro que lo haré, estoy seguro que si Minato los ve a ellos, recuperara un poco de sus recuerdos —le informó, mientras dejaba que los otros dos moreno tomaran a los chicos en brazos y se dirigieran a la puerta —nosotros los traeremos de vuelta Tsunade-sama —le dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Llegaron a la tierra, justo al parque en que habían visto por última vez a sus parejas.

—Bien ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó Sai, dejando a Miyo en el suelo. Igual que Sasuke que había bajado a Zen.

—Supongo que si nos concentramos, podremos abrir un portal al infierno —dijo el mayor tomando a los niños de la mano.

Los tres ángeles concentraron todo su poder, para tratar de abrir el portal que los llevaría a sus parejas.

Sasuke estaba impaciente, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a su pareja, pero aun podía recordar cada uno de sus encuentros, luego de que el volviera a la aldea, luego de haber abandonado la guarida de Orochimaru.

—_Oye, teme —le dijo el rubio, mientras abría la celda donde tenían recluido a Sasuke._

_Hace tres días que había vuelto a la aldea y aun hoy no decía palabra alguna. Sólo exclamaciones vanas para mostrar su conformidad o disconformidad con algo. _

_Los ancianos de la aldea y el consejo en pleno, había aceptado su regreso, pero aun así lo mantendrían por unas semanas encerrados, para evitar mayores problemas._

_Desde que se había dado la condena, Naruto había estado al pendiente de lo que necesitara el moreno y trataba de ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance._

_Teme te estoy hablando —le dijo, mientras dejaba la bandeja con comida, en la cama en donde reposaba el cuerpo del, supuesto, ultimo Uchiha. Ya que de Itachi no se sabía absolutamente nada desde hace algunos meses._

_Bueno, si no quieres dirigirme la palabra no me importa —le dijo sentándose a su lado — ¿Por qué eres tan pedante? —Le preguntó frustrado._

—_Cállate, dobe —le dijo seriamente, pero sin mirarlo._

—_Hasta que pronuncias algo —le dijo con tono burlón, pero alegre —. Ya había empezado a pensar que Orochimaru te comió la lengua —se comenzó a reír el mismo de su pequeña broma, cosa que molestó al moreno._

— _¿Quieres ver que si tengo lengua, dobe? —Le dijo parándose y poniéndose frente a él._

—_No me asustas, teme —le dijo poniéndose a su altura._

_El Uchiha sonrió de lado y se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, el cual, sólo por instinto, dio un paso atrás._

— _¿Miedo? —Le dijo al ver el retroceso._

— _¿Cómo se te ocurre? No quiero que invadas mi espacio personal —le dijo serio, ya no le estaba gustando la situación._

— _¿Has aprendido nuevas palabras? —Le dijo acercándose más. Llegó hasta el oído del rubio — ¿Quién te ha enseñado, Naruto? —Le dijo con tono sensual y luego lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio que casi chilló por la sorpresa._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? —Le dijo rojo como tomate y parado como a dos metros del moreno, mientras cubría su oreja con una de sus manos._

—_Tú querías saber si tenía lengua o no —le dijo acercándose nuevamente._

—_Aléjate, Sasuke —le dijo poniendo sus manos como barrera._

_Sasuke se acercó aun más y tomó una de las manos del rubio, la cual aproximó a sus labios y sacando la punta de su lengua la pasó por la punta del dedo índice._

_Naruto estaba estático ¿Desde cuando Sasuke hacía ese tipo de cosas? No se dio cuenta cuando el moreno había pasado uno de sus brazos por su cintura, sólo fue consiente de ello cuando sintió que era jalado y estrellado contra el pecho del moreno._

— _¿Quieres saber que otras cosas puedo hacer con mi lengua? —Le dijo acercándose más a su cara._

—_Sa… Sasuke —logró decir, antes de que la lengua del otro comenzara a recorrer por completo el interior de su boca, la cual estaba siendo asaltada de manera experta y desesperada._

_Estuvieron así por unos segundos más, hasta que el aire se les hizo escaso y tuvieron que separar sus bocas, más a la fuerza que por que quisieran. Por lo menos el moreno ya que Naruto aun estaba en Shock._

— _¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¿Te comí la lengua? —Le dijo en tono burlón, soltando al rubio, el cual finalmente salió de su ensoñación y sólo lo hizo para salir corriendo de la celda —dobe —dijo sentándose de nuevo en el catre, mientras miraba por la ventanita que había en el lugar, contemplaba el cielo azul, ese que tanto le recordó a Naruto, mientras estuvo con el Sanín de las serpientes._

Por fin el portal estaba abierto y podrían ingresar a los dominios de Jiraiya-sama y por fin rescatar a sus parejas, de las garras de quien los separó en primera instancia.


	10. Capítulo 10: Recuperando a Gaara

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **10/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**10º Capítulo: Recuperando a Gaara**

Nunca se imaginaron que el infierno sería así. El lugar era como un desierto, no había llamas, ni demonios por todos lados, no había caos por ningún lado, sólo personas caminando en círculos, sin prestar atención a los demás.

— ¿Dónde estamos, papi? —Preguntó Zen, que se mantenía en los brazos de Sasuke.

—Estamos en el infierno, mi amor —le contestó Itachi, que mantenía a Miyo, fuertemente abrazado sin dejarlo en el suelo.

— ¡Así que vinieron! —Esa era la voz de Jiraiya, pero parecía venir de todos lados.

— ¡Venimos por lo que es nuestro! —Gritó Sai.

Sintieron la tierra moverse a sus pies y como comenzaba a trisarse.

—Que idiotas son, al venir solos a mis terrenos —les dijo Jiraiya, que se alzaba ante ellos, mostrando su imponente presencia —, pero díganme ¿Descubrieron en que me pueden vencer? ¿En qué terrenos son más poderosos que yo? —Les preguntó prepotentemente.

—Por supuesto que si, imbécil —le replicó Sai poniéndose enfrente de los otros dos para hacerle frente a aquel viejo mal nacido que les había arrebatado el amor de sus parejas.

— ¡Oh veo que te paras muy valiente! Pero ¿Podrás ser capaz de decirme que es lo que ustedes pueden brindarle a mis demonios, aquello que yo no les pobre brindar nunca? —Les dijo con aire prepotente.

—Amor, pedazo de mierda —le dijo Sasuke, mientras le entregaba el pequeño Zen a Itachi, quien ahora mantenía a los dos bebés en sus brazos —. Te retamos a que los traigas frente a nosotros y nos dejes decirles sólo una cosa, sólo una frase bastara para quitarles tu embrujo que los mantiene sin sus recuerdos.

— ¿Te crees capaz, Uchiha? ¿Crees poder lograrlo? Por que si es de esa manera, esta bien, llamaré a mis demonios y veremos que es lo que pueden hacer por ellos —tomó un aire mucho más serio —, pero oigan bien lo que les voy a decir. Si por alguna razón, sea la que sea, ustedes no logran devolverles sus recuerdos, ellos simplemente desaparecerán de sus mentes. No volverán a recordar que alguna vez en sus vidas, esas personas formaron parte de su corazón mortal —con esas palabras desapareció.

Los tres morenos, más los pequeños que se mantenían en brazos de su padre, pudieron ver como a la distancia tres sombras se empezaron a hacer más visibles a medida que avanzaban hacia ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son, Otto-chan? —Preguntó Zen, al ver como se acercaban a ellos.

—Uno de ellos es su padre, mis ángeles. El otro es su medio hermano, pero ahora quiero que guarden silencio, para poder hablar con ellos —les dijo en un tono que no permitía reproche alguno.

Lentamente y como si el tiempo fuera lo único que sobrara en ese lugar. Los demonios de Jiraiya se pararon frente a aquellos seres, que según sus recientes recuerdos, los habían humillado miserablemente al haber bajado todas sus defensas.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí —dijo Naruto parándose con los brazos cruzados frente su pecho.

—Jiraiya-sama nos mandó frente a ustedes. Según dice, tienen derecho a decir sólo una frase —les informó Minato, que no apartaba la mirada de los bebés que venían en brazos del ángel que lo había desafiado con anterioridad, cosa que notaron los tres ángeles, pero que no comentaron para nada.

—Hablen de una vez, no tenemos su tiempo —dijo el pelirrojo, visiblemente cabreado por la situación.

Los ángeles se miraron entre ellos y decidieron actuar en ese momento.

Habían hablado la situación con anterioridad y habían decidido que lo mejor sería partir con el más irritable de todos. En resumen, Gaara era el elegido.

Sai se acercó al pelirrojo que se mantuvo quieto en su posición inicial, sin dar indicios de importarle lo que el moreno fuera hacer. Se sentía protegido al estar en su terreno, al estar en el infierno.

El moreno se acercó sigiloso, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, que pudiera alterar a Gaara.

Los otros demonios se mantenían tranquilos mirando la situación, sabían que si se atrevía a levantar un dedo en contra del pelirrojo, un arsenal de demonios aparecería en el acto para impedirle cualquier cosa que tuviera pensada.

—No tengas miedo mi vida, yo te protegeré sea lo que sea —dijo Sai.

El pelirrojo lo miró enarcando una ceja y sin entender para nada lo que dijo el moreno.

—Mira estúpido, si lo que quieres… —iba a empezar a lanzar sus dardos contra el moreno, pero una horda de recuerdos comenzó a acechar mente.

_Se encontraba sentado en una oficina, todo a su alrededor le parecía en cierta forma conocida. _

_Se sentía extraño, como si una angustia terrible lo estuviera atacando y hasta cierto punto era verdad. _

_Sabía quien era. Gaara, Kazekage de Suna gakure, la aldea escondida entre la arena, portador de uno de los nueve demonios, Shukaku._

_Estaba angustiado por una inminente batalla contra una aldea que hasta hace poco era completamente desconocida para él y que por un error en los informes había mandado a investigar, pero sus hombres habían atacado a un hombre que se les hacía terriblemente sospechoso, sin saber que era esposo de la líder de la aldea y la mujer, en venganza por la muerte de su pareja, había declarado la guerra._

_Sabía que como líder, no le quedaba más que aceptar, pero eso significaba tener que arriesgar las vidas de las personas que había jurado proteger._

_El sonido en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta y vio a un moreno parado en el umbral de la entrada, que no apartaba su mirada de él._

_Sabía que se veía débil, pero ese hombre siempre lo hacia sentir así._

_Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el moreno. Cuando llegaron a la misma altura, el moreno lo encerró en un abrazo y Gaara se dejó manejar, no tenía fuerzas ni tampoco quería apartarse de él._

_El moreno besó sus labios de manera suave y le susurró cosas, que en este momento no entendía, sólo veía que le sonreía y le hablaba, pero ningún sonido salía de esos labios, hasta que la eufonía pareció haber hallado un lugar para adentrarse en sus oídos._

—_No tengas miedo mi vida, yo te protegeré sea lo que sea._

Sintió que de repente todo en su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y un sólo nombre aparecía en su cabeza.

—Sai —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras veía al ángel que tenía parado frente a él y que le sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacía en sus recuerdos.


	11. Capítulo 11: El despertar de Naruto

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **11/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**11º Capítulo: El despertar de Naruto **

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó Naruto, al ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

Luego de haber escuchado la cursilería que le había dicho el moreno, se había quedado callado por unos segundos, antes de que mirara al tipo con ojos de borrego degollado y nombrarlo de una manera que, si no estaba mal, había sonado con un timbre demasiado personal, como para que lo haya pronunciado Gaara.

Los ángeles se miraron nuevamente, era hora de atacar al otro miembro impulsivo de los demonios, Naruto.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo que Sai. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta ubicarse frente al rubio que se mantenía en posición de defensa.

¡No te acerques! —Le dijo en forma amenazante.

El moreno sonrió de lado y paró su marcha a sólo unos pasos de Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Dobe? Temes que te derrote —le dijo con su característico tono prepotente.

—Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar —vio que el moreno sonreía — ¿Qué? —Le preguntó molesto, al ver la sonrisa aireada del otro.

—Era lo que quería oír.

Naruto no entendió el por que, pero sintió unas tremendas ganas de partirle la cara, pero no por las razones que debía haber tenido. No sentía que se quería enfrentar a ese ángel, si no más bien, contra el hombre, contra ese pedazo de prepotencia con pies que se paraba con aires de altura, como si él "uno de los poderosos demonios de Jiraiya-sama" no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo.

_Se vio envuelto de repente por otro escenario. _

_El moreno que antes lo desafió, estaba parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en un árbol que le proveía de la sombra que requería para no calcinarse por el sol potente que caía sobre ellos._

— _¿Qué pasa, Dobe? Temes que te derrote —Le dijo acercándose a él de manera veloz, casi sin que el rubio se diera cuenta._

—_Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar —le dijo tratando de mantenerse en su lugar._

_El moreno se rió en su cara y se lanzó al ataque. Naruto rápidamente recuperó su postura y contestó lo mejor que pudo a los embates que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Casi no podía seguirle el ritmo, además que se sentía extraño ya que le parecía que los golpes del moreno, eran más una caricia que otra cosa. Por lo que trataba de alejarse en vano, parecía que el moreno estaba siempre un paso adelante y cortaba sus arranques poniendo su cuerpo como muralla._

_No se fijo en que momento la batalla empezó a convertirse en una competencia del gato y el ratón, en el que él, era el ratón que trataba de arrancar de las fauces del gato negro._

—_Deja de huir, dobe —le dijo riendo y arrinconándolo contra el árbol, en que hace poco estuvo cargado — ¿A que le temes? —Le susurró contra el oído. _

_Naruto sintió estremecer, cada fibra de su piel le pedía a gritos ser tocada por el moreno que lo aprisionaba contra ese tronco._

_Siempre le dijeron que era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente y esperaba en el fondo de su alma, que fuera verdad, ya que sólo tenía una oportunidad de comprobar que era eso que le pedía a gritos su cuerpo._

_Tomó el rostro del moreno con fuerza, asustando en su proceso a Sasuke, pero este no dijo nada, menos lo podría hacer después, ya que de un solo ataque, tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado._

_Sasuke se sintió embobado, pero eso no evitó que respondiera al ósculo de la misma manera. Tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo._

_Naruto gimió dentro del beso. Era una sensación increíble. Nunca, en sus 15 años de vida, había sentido un arranque de pasión como la que estaba sintiendo ahora. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y dejó que este lo estrellara contra el árbol y que por el impacto y la fuerza usada resbalaran por un costado para caer al piso, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento._

_Sasuke arrancaba suspiros de la boca, del que desde ahora se convertiría en su amante, por que no dejaría que el rubio se le escapara, de ninguna manera._

_Naruto se sentía perdido. Las sensaciones lo recorrían desde el dedo meñique, hasta el último de sus cabellos. Sentía como el moreno le iba despojando de sus ropas y no era capaz de detenerlo. Sintió cuando pasó su húmeda lengua por su torso desnudo y como tomaba sus pezones de manera hambrienta. Sintió como el hombre encima de su cuerpo lo preparaba para lo que venía y no se quejó en ningún momento, más bien disfrutaba de las caricias y acariciaba la espalda del otro, degustando sus labios._

_Sasuke se posicionó entre sus piernas y luego de comprobar que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, comenzó a penetrarlo de manera firme, arrancando gemidos de la garganta de Naruto que trató de acallar con su boca. Esperó el tiempo necesario, para que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intromisión._

_Naruto se sintió incomodo, ya no sentía el dolor que sintió al principio, pero ciertamente el sentir el miembro del moreno dentro de su cuerpo, no era lo mas normal del mundo. Sintió cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse, a salir y entrar de su cuerpo, hasta que en un momento el miembro del otro hombre tocó un punto en su interior que lo hizo delirar, no pudo evitar contorsionar su cuerpo para sentir más._

_Sus cuerpos se movían de manera completamente sincronizada. Parecía una danza cadenciosa que utilizaba todas sus fuerzas._

_El clímax llegó de manera salvaje, casi llevándolos a la inconsciencia._

_Naruto sintió una punzada en la parte baja de su vientre y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía._

— ¡Sasuke! —El nombre salió de su garganta a la vez que sus rodillas tocaban el suelo.

— ¿Naruto, que pasa? —Preguntó Minato, al ver como el otro demonio había dejado a su cuerpo sucumbir por fuerza de gravedad.

Los ángeles se miraron y sonrieron al ver que las cosas iban bien.

Habían planeado atacar a los demonios con fuertes recuerdos.

Sai le dijo, lo que le había dicho la última cosa que recordaba, por que luego de esa vez, algo paso, que no pudieron volver a hablar.

Sasuke le dijo lo que le había dicho la vez que hicieron el amor por primera vez, en el centro de un bosque, un lugar que el rubio utilizaba para entrenar.

Ahora el problema era Minato, sólo quedaba él para destrozar todo lo que los había separado, pero el rubio mayor se mostraba furioso, por los supuestos ataques contra sus compañeros, por lo que les costaría más el acercarse a él.

Itachi sólo tenía una oportunidad y debía ser ahora.


	12. Capítulo 12: Regresan los recuerdos d

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **12/13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**12º Capítulo: Regresan los recuerdos… de un hermoso nacimiento**

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Gaara y Naruto? —Preguntó Minato, con una furia inmensa que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

Itachi veía al mayor con cierto grado de preocupación. Sabía que no reaccionaría bien, pero el estado en que se encontraba ahora le daba motivos para pensar que quizás, las cosas no fueran a resultar como lo habían planeado.

El rubio se trató de acercar a sus compañeros, pero Sai y Sasuke se interpusieron en su camino, poniéndose como escudos frente a sus parejas.

Aléjense en ese momento —les exigió, pero los morenos no dieron su brazo a torcer.

Itachi vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Minato… y lo hizo.

Se acercó lentamente, viendo que el rubio seguía con la mirada fija en su hermano y Sai.

Bajó a los niños y les hizo una señal para que se quedaran quietos y los niños se sentaron en el suelo, sin moverse de su lugar.

Se acercó al rubio y vio que este se percató de su presencia por que se giró y quedaron cara a cara.

—No tengas miedo, Minato, estaremos bien —le dijo en un tono calmado y suave. Tratando de transmitir toda la paz que podía.

_Minato cerró los ojos al sentir una sensación de angustia. Al abrirlos miró a hacia delante y se encontró con el morenito lindo que antes le hablo suavemente. Estaba bañado en sudor y estaba gordito. Ciertamente su cuerpo no era grande, mas bien sólo su estomago. _

_Vio que el moreno lo llamaba y le pedía que no se fuera. Sentía que la angustia lo estaba consumiendo, pero aun no sabía por que._

—_No tengas miedo, Minato, estaremos bien —le dijo tratando de tranquilizando._

_Minato trató de hablar, pero nada salía de su garganta. Sentía que podría morir si algo le pasaba a su chico, por que ya lo había decidido, si aun no era suyo, lo iba a ser tarde o temprano._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó sujetando su mano._

— _¿Qué pasa, Minato? —Le dijo tratando de sonreír — ¿Aun no entiendes que tus hijos quieren nacer? —Lo molestó para aliviar el ambiente._

_No se encontraban en el mejor lugar del mundo. Habían tenido que estar viajando para que Akatsuki no les encontrara, ya que perseguían al moreno por haber abandonado la organización y ahora que se dirigían a Konoha, el moreno empezó con los trabajos de parto._

— _¿Qué hago? —Le preguntó, sin dejar de lado su angustia._

—_Tienes que ir por un medico, Minato —le dijo antes de sentir una terrible contracción —. Ve por ella de prisa —le apresuró._

—_Espérame aquí —se inclinó y besó los labios del moreno —. No me demoraré nada —emprendió el viaje lo mas rápido que pudo y llegó a un poblado cercano. Se metió al hospital y encontró un hombre que vestía una bata de hospital —. Necesito ayuda —le dijo sin perder el tiempo —, mi pareja esta a punto de dar a luz y no puede venir aquí —vio que el hombre entraba rápidamente a un box y luego salía con un maletín a cuesta siguiendo al rubio que ya había empezado a correr para internarse en el bosque._

_Tuvieron que detenerse un par de veces para que el doctor pudiera tomar un descanso, ya que al no ser un ninja, su condición física dejaba mucho que desear._

_Al llegar al lugar donde Itachi seguía retorciéndose, el medico paró en seco._

— _¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí? —Dijo molesto, pensando que lo estaban embromando._

—_Somos ninjas y logramos un Jutsu para hacerlo —inventó Itachi, de manera convincente —. Ahora si pudiera, estoy a punto de morir, por que usted no me quiere ayudar a sacar a mis hijos de mi vientre —el dolor estaba empezando a causar estragos en el moreno._

_El medico se acercó con cautela y mucho a su sorpresa u horror, vio que era cierto. El hombre que estaba frente a él, estaba a punto de dar a luz. Algo completamente fuera de sus estándares de normalidad, pero había jurado proteger cualquier vida, sin importar nada._

—_Bien, necesito que me traiga agua limpia para poder recibir a… ¿Me dijo que son dos? —Vio como Itachi asentía —Bien debo traer a dos bebés al mundo —suspiró y miró que Minato estaba congelado en su lugar — ¡Tráigame el agua! —Le gritó exasperado, logrando traer al rubio a la realidad y que fuera por lo que le estaba pidiendo._

_El doctor decidió que lo mejor sería sedar a Itachi ya que le haría una improvisada cesárea, no habiendo otro lugar para sacar a los bebés. Le tomó bastante tiempo, ya que se encontraban en medio de un bosque y las condiciones eran deplorables._

_Luego de casi una hora, los dos bebes se encontraban en una manta que Minato había extendido sobre unas hojas para brindarles calor. El medico terminó de cerrar la cesárea de Itachi y se puso de pie._

—_Esperaremos un momento para poder estabilizar a su pareja y luego los trasladaremos al hospital para poder curarlos mejor y revisar a los bebés bien, pero por lo demás, los niños no presentan ningún daño aparente y su pareja tampoco —le informó a Minato, que se mantenía como en una nube._

_Al parecer no sería necesario hacer suyo a su moreno, ya que al haber dado a luz a sus hijos, obviamente ya le pertenecía._

_Vio que el moreno lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos y volteaba la mirada para contemplar a los bebés que descansaban a su lado._

—_Son hermosos —dijo en un murmullo._

_Minato se acercó y lo besó en la boca, luego apoyó su frente en la del otro y cerró los ojos._

—_Gracias, Itachi —dijo suavemente._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró que seguía en el infierno y que su hermoso moreno le sonreía.

Se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó por la cintura para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez siendo correspondido por su pareja.

Los dos niños miraban a su Otto-chan como besaba a ese hombre y supusieron que era su Otto-san.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y los niños se aterraron. Se pusieron de pie rápidamente y corrieron a donde sus padres los esperaban para recibirlos entre sus brazos. Sai y Sasuke abrazaron a sus parejas, que aun estaban en Shock por lo que habían recordado.

—Veo que lograron cumplir con su palabra —dijo una tétrica voz y una luz los envolvió —. Regresar al ultimo día que vivieron —oyeron como la luz se alejaba. Cuando todo se vio envuelto por aquella luz los ocho cuerpos desaparecieron consumidos por esta.

—Estas haciéndote blando, pervertido —le dijo una mujer a su lado.

—En realidad no, sólo me estaba divirtiendo por ultima vez —vio que Tsunade lo miraba dudoso —. Shinigami-sama me dijo que el tiempo de su letargo había terminado, que su cuerpo por fin había logrado reformarse luego de tantos siglos y ahora podía arreglar el problema con el salto de dimensión —le dijo con tono divertido.

—Eso quiere decir que… —lo miró impactada.

—Sí, volverán al último día que vivieron, antes de que todas las dimensiones se vieran alteradas por la falta de poder de Shinigami-sama, ahora que esta bien, todos los que "murieron" esa vez, volverán al último día que vivieron —le contó relajadamente.

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? —Le preguntó intrigada.

—Nosotros también lo haremos, pero eso será cuando nos quedemos dormidos —le dijo sonriendo —¿Ahora estás feliz? Tus niños volverán, sin ningún recuerdo de lo que hicieron, como si todo hubiera sido parte de un sueño.


	13. Capítulo 13: Epílogo

**Reencarnación, la prueba final.**

**Resumen**: En noche de Halloween todo puede pasar. Un grupo de ángeles baja a la tierra para ayudar a las almas a que vieran a sus familias, pero los demonios quieren hacer de las suyas. A veces los papeles no los tienen los que parecen.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Géneros**: Fantasía, Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **13

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Balckladyhn

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Epílogo**

El sol entró por la ventana y lo despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor y no distinguió nada muy diferente.

Sasuke estaba a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente como cada día desde que habían decidido irse a vivir juntos.

—Buenos días, dobe —le dijo besando su mejilla.

—Pensé que aun dormías —se volteó para quedar de frente —hoy se supone que llega tu hermano —le dijo un poco más serio.

—Lo sé —dijo como si nada.

Hace dos días había llegado un pergamino a la Hokage, donde le decían que un ninja que se daba a conocer como Itachi Uchiha, se encontraba en una villa vecina y que pedía ser recibido por la Hokage, que no llegaría solo, pero por el momento, sólo mando a decir que era alguien que traería mucha felicidad a más de una persona.

La tarde llegó. Sasuke y Naruto se mantenían expectantes en la oficina de la Hokage, esperando por que llegada del mayor de los Uchiha.

Una bola de humo apareció en medio de la oficina y rápidamente fue rodeada por un escuadrón de ANBU, pero la líder de la aldea los despachó, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de Itachi los despacho a todos. Los ninjas especializados se fueron y sólo quedaron ellos tres, rodeando a dos personas más que estaban cargando a dos bebés, sólo uno de ellos se podía identificar y era precisamente la persona que esperaban, pero el otro individuo no podía ser reconocido, por el sombrero que traía puesto, ya que este le cubría el rostro.

—Tsunade-sama —saludó el moreno, luego de eso recorrió con la vista el lugar y se encontró con los rostros impactados de Sasuke y Naruto —Hermano, Naruto —saludó también, pero los menores estaban tan impactados que ni siquiera fueron capaces de responder.

—Según la carta que recibimos vendrías con otra persona, pero en ningún lugar aparecían los bebés —le dijo la mujer, medio extrañada por la apariencia de los chicos, ya que uno se parecía "terriblemente" al chico que amaba como un hijo. Naruto.

—Bien, no podía dejarlos —le dijo seriamente —, ellos son mis hijos, Tsunade-sama —informó tranquilo.

— ¡¿Tus hijos?! —Dijeron los menores.

—Me gustaría saber quien es tu acompañante —le dijo la mujer, sin tomar en cuenta el shock en el que estaban sus ninjas.

—Se lo diré, pero antes quiero contarles el por que estoy aquí, no quiero provocar ningún ataque —les contó como fue que llegó al mundo se shinigami-sama y que estuvo ahí, en compañía de "un sujeto" con el cual vivió una especie de romance y que luego le pidió al dios que lo devolviera a la vida, pero que ese ser le pidió un contenedor a cambio.

—O sea, que tú… tú —dijo la mujer impactada, ya que los otros dos, habían perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama, yo engendré en mi cuerpo a mis hijos, con ayuda del poder de Shinigami-sama.

—Wow, eso es, increíble —le dijo la líder, dejándose caer en su silla.

— ¿Quién es el otro padre, Itachi-san? —Le preguntó el rubio.

—Ven un momento, Naruto —lo llamó, muy a reticencia de Sasuke, el rubio de acercó al moreno —. Sostén a mi hijo, Naruto —le dijo pasándole al bebé, de apenas unas semanas de vida.

Naruto lo tomó en brazos con muchísimo cuidado y sintió una terrible angustia, como si algo le llamara a dar su vida por esa criatura.

Itachi lo miró y se fijó que el menor se estaba conteniendo y con cuidado le quitó al bebé.

—Yo… no entiendo —dijo mirando al suelo, luego de que el moreno le quietara al bebé.

—La sangre llama a la sangre, Naruto —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Tsunade jadeó y se cubrió la boca con una de las manos, al entender rápidamente lo que quería decir el moreno.

Sasuke sacó las mismas conjeturas y se acercó para abrazar a Naruto, muy a la sorpresa de los otros tres.

—Disculpa, pero no entiendo —le dijo con ingenuidad.

—Quizás yo pueda explicarte —dijo el hombre incógnito que estaba junto a Itachi y que ahora sabían, era la pareja del moreno —. Hace muchísimos años, yo di mi vida por muchas personas y sacrifique la de mi hijo recién nacido —le empezó a decir, teniendo toda la atención del menor —. Estuve viviendo en el mundo de Shinigami-sama por todos estos años y sólo hace casi un año que me dejó libre, para que, junto a Itachi, pudiéramos engendrar un contenedor. Pero yo quería conocer a mi hijo mayor también, otro bebé que condene a ser un contenedor.

No era que Naruto fuera lento, de hecho poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de la situación y sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

—Eres mi padre —le dijo el rubio —. Por eso dijo Itachi-san que "la sangre llama a la sangre" por que ellos son mis hermanos —terminó de explicar su teoría.

—Así es —dijo el mayor, sacándose su sombrero. Dejándose ver frente a los otros —¿Sasuke, podrías sostener a tu sobrino, para poder saludar a mi hijo? —le pidió, mientras le extendía al bebé.

Sasuke se acercó y tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

Minato, ahora que estaba libre de su pequeña carga, se acercó a su hijo mayor que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y lo abrazó. Por fin luego de 15 años, pudo abrazar de nuevo a su bebé, el que sólo vio por unos minutos luego de que este naciera.

Los otros tres estaban callados, sólo los sollozos de Naruto se escuchaban en el lugar.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que haz logrado, hijo mío —le dijo besando su frente —. Y ahora no me iré, me quedaré a tu lado y al lado de mi familia.

—Entonces ¿Itachi-san es mi nuevo papá? —Le dijo con tono de broma, mas que nada para poder secar sus lágrimas y sonreír de nuevo.

—Yo creo que seria mas bien una mamá —le guiño el ojo y esquivó el golpe que le iba a soltar "la madre" por la osadía de su comparación.

El lugar quedó mas tranquilo, pero de pronto un águila que se posó en la ventana de la Hokage.

—Es de Sai —dijo desenvolviendo el pergamino que traía el animal. Lo leyó con calma y luego golpeo la mesa — ¡Demonios! —Sin saber por que, Minato y Naruto sintieron algo en su interior, pero no dijeron nada —Suna esta apunto de entrar en guerra con la aldea Toraku —dijo molesta.

— ¿Toraku? —Preguntó Minato y vio que la Hokage asentía con la cabeza —eso es imposible, la líder de la aldea no sería capaz de declarar la guerra, ella es muy apegada a su familia.

—Pero aquí dice que un ninja de Suna, mató al marido de la líder, pero por un error —le explicó la mujer.

—Eso debe ser un error y si no es así, alguien mando un comunicado falso, por que el marido de Rokumi-sama esta vivo, por lo menos, hasta hace una semana, que fue el tiempo que abandonamos la aldea, ya que allá atendieron a Itachi y a los niños —le dijo extrañado.

—Entonces tengo una misión para ustedes chicos —dijo mirando a los menores, que hora jugaban con el bebé que Sasuke tenía en brazos —. Quiero que vayan a la aldea Toraku y averigüen que es lo que pasa, digan su procedencia, si recuerdan a Minato e Itachi no les harán problemas. Averigüen con la líder que es lo que pasa y luego detengan a quien este poniendo en riesgo la tranquilidad entre las aldeas —ordenó la mujer.

Sasuke le entregó el bebé a Minato y ambos se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Itachi y este se dio vuelta —cuando vuelvas ¿Podríamos hablar? —Le preguntó.

—No hay nada de que hablar —le dijo el menor —te veré en casa, hermano —le dijo saliendo del lugar.

Itachi sonrió al ver que su hermanito no le guardaba aparente rencor y si era así se encargaría de arreglarlo en el futuro.

— ¿Cómo se llaman los bebés? —Preguntó la Hokage.

—El rubio es Miyo y el morenito es Zen —le dijo Minato.

—Son hermosos —miró a los bebés que balbuceaban en dirección a sus padres, queriendo llamar la atención.

En Suna la situación era sumamente tensa.

Había pasado una semana desde que Sai hubiera informado de la situación a Konoha, pero aun no tenían información de los sucesos.

Gaara se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente. La opresión en su pecho no se iba y cada segundo se acercaba mas el día en que recibirían el ataque desde Toraku.

—Por favor, no te martirices más —le pidió Sai, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Gaara simplemente dejó que su cuerpo reposara contra el contrario, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Sai lo volteó y lo besó en la boca, logrando que el cerebro del pelirrojo se desconectara en ese mismo instante. Lo llevó a la cama y lentamente lo empezó a desnudar, sin dejar nunca de besarlo, recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos y poseyó hasta su alma, logrando arrancar deliciosos gemidos de la boca del Kazekage, que se entregaba sin reparos a su amado.

Cuando terminaron de demostrarse el amor que se tenían, se quedaron en la cama, abrazados fuertemente y regalándose besos fugases.

Un halcón se posó en le barandal del balcón y Sai salió a recibirlo, importándole un comino el que estuviera desnudo. Entró a la habitación con la nota, la cual leyó tranquilamente y le sonrió al pelirrojo que esperaba en la cama.

—Bien, Tsunade-sama y Rokumi-sama te mandan saludos —le dijo gateando hasta llegar a posarse sobre él y picotear sus labios.

— ¿Cómo? —Le dijo un tanto aturdido, ya que Sai se dedicaba a besar su cuello y acariciar sus caderas.

—Todo era un engaño —le dijo descendiendo sus besos hasta llegar a su abdomen —un maldito bastardo confesó ser el que difuso las ordenes falsas… Suna no se va a guerra —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras subía nuevamente y lo besaba ferozmente, comenzando nuevamente su danza de amor

Todo por fin tomaba su orden y Shinigami-sama estaba completamente en paz consigo mismo, por lo que no volvería a pasar lo que antes pasó, que para el fue sólo un suspiro en el tiempo, pero que llevó a la reencarnación de muchos que no debieron morir, pero que ahora volvían a tener una posibilidad para vivir.

FIN


End file.
